yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirapo
is a Rank C, Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe, and the Tsukumono tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Mirapo evolves into Miradox when fused with Espy. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Mirapo is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Mirapo resembles a mirror with a dark purple frame with skinny arms and diminutive legs. It has a set of circular eyes and an oval mouth with a slim tongue protruding from it. The space reflected by the mirror is black. Mirapo are somewhat lazy, as they are seen sleeping when first confronted. However, when awake, they are polite and very obedient when asked to be warped to a place. In the InaUsa's Mysterious Detective Agency series, Mirapo is shown to be a bit meek, never raising his voice at others and having trouble speaking for himself. However, he takes his pride as a mirror very seriously, causing him to snap at Hailey when she suggested glass doors as a replacement for his stolen mirror part. By going through this Yo-kai's mirror, it can transport you to any place you want, including the Yo-kai World. In the games, Mirapo can be used as a teleportation system all around Springdale, but one must first find a Mirapo in the overworld and "wake" them up first in order to access that area. In the games in which Don Chan appears, Mirapo helps Don Chan kidnap people and then takes them to the festival. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Mirapo is automatically befriended during the story chapter "Eddie's Search" after the defeat of Phantasmurai. Mirapo also appears in trees in Breezy Hills during the day. Yo-kai Watch 2 Mirapo is automatically befriended at Full Face Rock during the main storyline. Yo-kai Watch 3 Mirapo can be found in flower beds at Excellent Tower, and under porches in Harrisville. Warp Locations ''Yo-kai Watch'' Uptown Springdale * Player's House - 2F * Everymart Uptown * Springdale Elementary - 1F South * Lambert Post Office * Piggleston Bank * Jungle Hunter Blossom Heights * Timers & More * Everymart Blossom Heights * Shoten Temple * Old Mansion - Main House * Infinite Inferno - 1st Circle Shopper's Row * Everymart Shopper's Row * Whatta Find (accessible only at night) * Tranquility Apartments * Nocturne Hospital - 1F Downtown Springdale * Everymart Downtown * Springdale Central Station * Rolling Waves Park * Construction Site - 1F (accessible only at night) Breezy Hills * Everymart Breezy Hills * Gourd Pond Museum - 1F * Gourd Pond Park Mount Wildwood * Mount Wildwood Shrine * Abandoned Tunnel West ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Uptown Springdale * Player's House - 2F * Everymart Uptown * Lambert Post Office * Piggleston Bank * Jungle Hunter * Springdale Elementary Mount Wildwood * Mount Wildwood Shrine * Mount Wildwood Summit Blossom Heights * Wayferer Manor * Timers & More * Everymart Blossom Heights * Shoten Temple * Infinite Inferno - 1st Circle Downtown Springdale * Everymart Downtown * Springdale Sports Club (once built) * Springdale Central Station Shopper's Row * Shopper's Row * Everymart Shopper's Row Breezy Hills * Breezy Hills * Everymart Breezy Hills * Gourd Pond Museum Vault Excellent Tower * Excellent Tower San Fantastico * San Fantastico Station Plaza * The Wharf Harrisville * Temple of Virtue * Grandma's House * Fullface Rock * Harrisville Station Plaza Geragera Abyss Resort (''Psychic Specters only) * Gerageraland Entrance * Paradise Spa Entrance * Kimoda Rice Entrance ''Yo-kai Watch 3 BBQ - Southmond * Adams House - 2F * Skycutter Post Office * Acornia Bank * Southmond School * Police Station BBQ - Northbeech * Dream Wheel * City Hall * Bay Quarter * Wacky Woods BBQ - East Pine * East Pine Church * Wayfarer Manor * Near Bob's Watches BBQ - Other * Secret Forest Base * Grumbler's Grotto * Meadowbrooke Farm * Hazeltine Mansion * Pecan Port * Dukesville * Tower of Zenlightment Springdale - Uptown Springdale * Adams House - 2F * Springdale Elementary * Everymart Uptown * Piggleston Bank * Lambert Post Office Springdale - Mount Wildwood * Mt. Wildwood Shrine * Mt. Wildwood Summit Springdale - Blossom Heights * By Timers & More * Everymart Blossom Heights * Shoten Temple * Wayfarer Manor Springdale - Downtown Springdale * Fortune Hospital * Everymart Downtown * Springdale Sports Club - 1F * Springdale Central Station Springdale - Shopper's Row * Flower Road Area * Tranquility Apartments * Everymart Shopper's Row Springdale - Breezy Hills * Estates * Everymart Breezy Hills * Gourd Pond Museum * Thomas House Springdale - Other * Excellent Tower * Everymart Sparkopolis * Detective Agency * Greenfields Station Yo-kai World * Yopple HQ - Garden * New Yo-kai City * Bada-Bing Tower - Lobby * Cluvian Continent - Blasters Camp Pocket Mirapo In the post-game of ''Yo-kai Watch 3, a Request can be completed that grants the player the Pocket Mirapo, an item that allows Mirapo to be used at any time by pressing left on the D-Pad. Pocket Mirapo can be used anywhere except inside dungeons. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |15|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Drain|Single enemy}} ||5 = All enemies|-|6 = Calls forth a random spirit from the mirror world to attack.}} ||-|6 = Reflects 1/2 of Technique damage back at foe.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch 2 In the anime In the anime, Mirapo first appeared in Yo-kai Peppilon, when he got Nate and his parents home after a trip when they were stuck in traffic. He was first summoned in ''The New Yo-kai Watch'' to get Nate and Whisper to Yo-kai-lifornia in the Yo-kai World. Etymology * His English name, "Mirapo", is a combination of a corruption of mirror and portal. * His Spanish name, "Telespejo", is a Portmanteau of Teletransporte ''(Teleport) and ''Espejo ''(Mirror). Origin Mirapo is based on the , a tsukumogami (common item youkai) born from a polished bronze mirror. It only comes to life when its owner is asleep, and for that reason it's dangerous to leave it facing the bed. Trivia * Mirapo's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Miraport, Maria, Reflecta, and Nowyou. In other languages * Arabic: مصقول de:Portalex Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Game mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges